


Arctic Princess

by meteoropera



Category: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi finds herself in a rather compromising situation. The princess of heart discovers that one should never underestimate the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arctic Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written while waiting for a gawd awful long download to be done and over with. 
> 
> That and this is just me trying to imagine if Aqua were to be a crazy bitch. Just pretend she has lost some of her marbles or something, okie? >_>

"My lady..." finger tips brushed upon the dainty frame of the ice encased princess before her. "When will you learn that it is not polite to speak against your elders, in particular, your master?"

 

Her naked frame was frozen and it won't be long before the human body would fall into a state of ill. The human body wasn't made to survive sub zero temperatures of the arctic seas. The princess of heart shivered but it was difficult to tell if she was actually shivering from the result of her ice prison or from the knight before her.

Aqua's anger was as cold as the ocean on a heavy winter-night storm. The kind of cold that can cut through flesh the way steel would.

 

"Apologize." It was an order from the knight and there was no room for options in her tone.

Kairi attempted to but it was difficult to do so. She was on the verge of passing out quickly and lord knows what the knight was capable of doing when she was unconscious.

 

"s...s.." the words weren't coming out right.

 

"Shh..." Aqua placed a gloved lips, silencing the girl. "...he's waking up. Can't you see?"

 

Kairi attempted to focus her line of sight towards the knight. The castle was a study of blinding white and pale blue. Somewhere within Kairi's prison was another prisoner. A boy around her age who laid in a state of eternal sleep. A coma.

 

A vegetable.

 

A vegetable that was much worth it then her or any other material objects the knight had been entertaining herself with.

Material objects were expandable, like apprentices. Like Kairi.

Without a word of warning, the knight swept away, armor dissolving back into her hammerspace. Once again, Aqua was clad in her signature outfit.

 

"My love, I think I'll have to play with you some other day."


End file.
